THE TRUTHLESS
by Renii-chan
Summary: Umineko no Naku Koro Ni... Zenbu Owaru


**THE TRUTH(LESS)**

"_Umineko no Naku Koro ni… __Zenbu Owaru_."

- - -

Ushiromiya Rosa amava Ushiromiya Maria, como todas as mães amam as suas filhas, mas as vezes, Maria conseguia tira-la do sério. Sempre com aquela conversa estúpida de bruxas e sempre a dizer "Uu~". Ela já tinha nove anos e era uma Ushiromiya, deveria portar-se como tal.

Por mais que a sua amada mãe repetisse, parecia que ela não conseguia compreender as suas palavras. O pior é que sempre acontecia a mesma coisa, Rosa perdia a calma e acabava por bater em Maria.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir para acabar com esse maldito "Uu~"!!! – Gritava enquanto dava mais uma estalada na filha. Esta diferente das outras fez com que a pequena cuspisse um pouco de sangue.

Elas já estavam sozinhas e ninguém conseguiria ver ou ouvir o que ela fizesse de agora em diante.

- Uu~!! – Voltou a repetir. – Mama, isso dói! – Parecia que quantas mais palavras saiam da boca da Maria, pior ficava a situação.

Agora puxava os cabelos castanhos da sua filha, que já estava a chorar.

- Porque não te podes comportar como uma menina de 9 anos normal?! – Ela iria estar sem voz, a noite, de tanto gritar. – A única coisa que fazes é envergonhar-me na frente das outras pessoas!!!

- Mama! _Gomen_,_ ne_! – Pedia com a cara vermelha, pelos tapas dados por sua mãe, e molhado, por causa das lágrimas que não paravam de escorre dos seus olhos, já inchados.

- As crianças normais já não acreditam nessa conversa estúpida sobre bruxas!! – Largou os cabelos de Maria e deu-lhe um pontapé nas costas.

- AH!! – Gritou de dor. O lugar onde tinha acabado de ser golpeada estava a latejar.

- BEATRICE NÃO EXISTE!!! – Ia dar-lhe outro chute, mas parou ao ouvir os gemidos, quase gritados, de dor da filha.

Respirou fundo e disse um pouco mais calma:

- Pense bem no que aconteceu! Espero que não voltes a faze-lo! – E saiu antes que magoasse ainda mais Maria.

Estranhamente o seu coração doía. Ou se calhar não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia…

A pequena continuava ali deitada no chão, encolhida pelas dores que sentia, no entanto já não chorava, agora, pelo contrário, havia um largo sorriso em seus lábios e tinha os olhos bem abertos.

Três horas depois, Rosa foi a procura de Maria. Estava preocupada com ela.

Entrou na sala em que tudo tinha acontecido, e lá estava ela, agora sentada em uma das camas. Ajoelhou-se e abrasou-a.

- Maria, _gomenasai_! _Gomenasai_….

- Tudo bem Mama. A Maria sabe que não fizeste por mal. A Maria sabe…

E elas continuaram abraçadas por mais alguns minutos.

O resto da tarde passou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Um pouco antes do jantar Rosa decidiu dar um pequeno passeio pelo jardim de rosas. Estava uma bela noite, foi o que ela pensou.

Enquanto passava por uma fileira de rosas que pareciam roxas, por causa do luar, uma coisa chamou a sua atenção. Uma borboleta dourada voava a menos de um quilómetro dela.

Não conseguiu retirar os seus olhos daquela criatura voadora, era como se ela estivesse a dizer-lhe algo.

Quanto aquela figura desapareceu, Rosa saiu do transe, piscou varias vezes os olhos, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ver. A única coisa que fez a seguir foi voltou para dentro. Tinha uma cara um pouco assustada.

O jantar já devia estar pronto, todos já deviam estar a sua espera.

Depois de comer Maria foi para a sala, estava a ler mais um daqueles livros sobre bruxas e magia, enquanto comia um chupa em forma de uma abóbora. Por mais estranho que pareça ela estava sozinha. De repente, com um olhar sério, levantou a cabeça e olhou em direcção a porta.

O único som que ela conseguia ouvir era o das gaivotas à… chorarem.

Uma frase veio a sua mente, "_Umineko no naku Koro Ni… Zenbu Owaru_".

Levantou-se e saiu da sala. Estava escuro, mas pode ver uma arma a ser apontada em direcção a sua cabeça. Logo em seguida a sua mãe, bateu-lhe com aquilo parte lateral do crânio do seu crânio; o que fez com que Maria caísse e poucos segundos depois tivesse metade do rosto coberto por sangue.

Ela olhou para o rosto amedrontada da sua mãe e sorrio.

- Parece que já sabes… – Disse com o seu típico riso.

Rosa não disse mais nada e antes que pudesse tirar por completo a vida da sua filha, uma espécie de lança acertou em suas costas. Isso fez com que ela derrubasse a arma que carregava.

O sangue começou a escorre e não muito tempo depois já havia um lago de sangue a sua volta. Ela olhou para a sua filha uma última vez. Agora ela sabia a verdade, mas já era tarde demais.

- Maria… – Foram as suas últimas palavras.

Borboletas douradas apareceram, iluminando um pouco daquela escuro corredor.

Retirou o chupa da boca de disse:

- Sim, Beatrice! _Arigatou_! Agora já posso ir a Terra Dourada!

- - -

Batter e os outros ouviram um barulho e foram verificar a que era. Quando chegaram ao corredor viram Maria, com um buraco na cabeça, e Rosa, com uma "lança" em suas costas.

De acordo com Ushiromiya Batter o mais estranho dos factos era: elas estarem abraçadas.

xXx

Yay! A minha primeira fic de Umineko no Naku Koro ni! xD Espero que tenham gostado! ^^~ Ficou um bocado estranha… e sem sentido… Mas eu até gostei… xP Eu queria ter feiro uma coisa com mais sangue e tals! xD A minha ideia original era um pouco diferente, mas tudo bem! X] Já agora acho que é a primeira fic de Umnineko em português do FF! *--* Pelo menos eu não achei outra! xD Só havia de Higurashi! xP E se houver algum erro (o que deve haver de certeza! xD) não me matem! T.T Eu tenho 11 de 0 à 20 em Português… Mas bem, eu gosto mesmo muito da Maria! lol E eu acho muito interessante quando ela apanha da mãe no anime! X'DD Pronto, não tenho mais nada para dizer! Só mais uma coisa:

**Reviews**? *___*


End file.
